


Both of us have it rough, don't we?

by Booberfraggle



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, M/M, angsty kinda, idk how to tag this, kind of??, theyre in love...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Ales can't seem to relax, and Minimus can't seem to either.(Late nite gay teensie time OH YEAH)
Relationships: Grand Minimus/Ales Mansay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Both of us have it rough, don't we?

The teensy felt his lungs greedily suck in air, the tight feeling making it difficult. This shouldn't be difficult, this shouldn't be at all. Breathing was something you don't even think about, your body just knows it should happen, and does it. You don't think much of it.

Maybe it's the feeling of everyone's eyesight resting coldly on him. Maybe that feeling of not trusting anything he did dented him mentally and physically. Because now, breathing seemed like another thing he'd wake in the morning and debate on whether he had the energy to that day. 

He wanted to make an attempt to move, change his position in the hopes it'd make the task less strenuous on his already achy body. Everything felt tired and dulled out, like he was fading out. Yet, he remained, unable to find the energy required to change how he laid.

He gazed around at his surroundings. The room held an air of familiarity, he was the only part that was out of place. It wasn't that he was unhappy being here, he liked it here. Minimus had made sure Ales' bed was comfortable and that his room was spacious, something the magician was definitely thankful for. He even told minimus every day, to which the teensy would flash a fond smile and occasionally a small kiss on his nose.

Ales ached for that gentleness right now, anything that could put him at ease, that could make him feel like he didn't have to monitor each small motion. Even when his eyelids began to get heavy, he found himself unable to allow them to shut. He was safe, he knew that. He was safe here, Mr. Dark couldn't hurt him anymore. But the facts seemed irrelevant to him right now. 

Ales just felt he didn't deserve it, that's all.

The teensie desperately tried to move in some way. He exerted the most energy he had in hours, but it proved to be meaningless, the only sign his body was even listening to him was the small twitch of his fingers. He would've grunted in frustration, had he the willpower to do so. 

By chance or by some sort of blessing, both of wish seemed like works fiction in Ales' mind, the doorknob clicked. As the door creaked open, Ales could make out the figure of his boyfriend. It seemed like he wasnt the only one having a rough night, Minimus didn't seem to be fairing up well either. His short blue hair was messier than usual, and there were newfound bags under his eyes. They were subtle, hard to see if you weren't looking out for them, but Ales noticed. Ales noticed and he hated the sight. 

The king made his way to Ales without hesitation, sitting beside where he was laying. The magician finally felt all the tension in his body snap like a rubber band, his body seemed more than eager to move now. He sluggishly sat up before wrapping his arms loosely around his boyfriend, a gentle sigh escaping his body. Immediately the king planted a kiss on Ales' forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?"  
"Nah, I wasn't asleep, honestly I'm glad you're here, I missed you."

The king let out a well deserved laugh at this, simply responding, "I missed you too..."

They both laid for a while, exchanging gentle kisses and sweet nothings, until it all seemed to fade out around them, as they entered the land of dreams.


End file.
